Gin and Tonic: Those Lies of the Heart
by GothycCoalChambr
Summary: [oneshot] Inui reflects back on the past few years and the man he loves.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or "Boulevard of Broken Dreams", blah blah blah, you know the deal.

A/N: Angsty one-shot inspired by a pic I found online. Thanks go to my friend Dai for the title! Enjoy!

Gin and Tonic: Those Lies of the Heart

Inui stared out the window of his apartment with a cigarette dangling from his right hand. A glass of whiskey sat on the windowsill, with the bottle sitting nearby. He'd discovered alcohol was the best way to forget his problems, to forget about everything else going wrong in his life. But it was undoubtedly, the easiest way to forget about _him._ It seemed like only yesterday he'd left, telling Inui and the rest of the regulars that he was moving. But he didn't just move, no he moved in with his lover.

**"I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But its home to me and I walk alone**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Blvd. of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone"**

Inui sighed, the boy had been Kaidoh's english tutor during Inui's senior year of high school, but as time passed Kaidoh started spending more time with him. Inui had been jealous of him, Tyler was his name if he remembered correctly, because of the amount of time Kaidoh spent with him. Time that Kaidoh used to spend with him, training, playing tennis, and just hanging out. After Inui's graduation, Kaidoh spent even less time with him, and much more with Tyler, and he discovered that Kaidoh was _dating_ Tyler. He had always hoped that Kaidoh would want to be with him, and had even asked him out on a date once. But Kaidoh had turned him down, politely of course, and Inui graduated in a state of sadness. He had thought Kaidoh shared his feelings, but it was obvious he didn't when he saw Kaidoh and Tyler together.

**"I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone"**

He'd started drinking after that, spending most of his time either in a bar drunk, or at his apartment. He thought that maybe in time he'd move on, so he maintained his friendship with Kaidoh. But shortly after Kaidoh's graduation he informed everyone he was moving away with Tyler. Of course he pretended he was happy for Kaidoh, but inside his heart was breaking, not that anyone noticed. After that he just kind of faded into the background.

**"I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line of the edge**

**And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines of what's**

**fucked up and everything's all right**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone"**

Letters, phone calls and emails from Kaidoh were few and far between until one day Kaidoh just stopped responding. He figured Kaidoh was too busy, but it still hurt. He tried for awhile to get in contact with him, but after three months with no sucess he gave up. If Kaidoh wanted to talk to him, he knew how to find him.

**"I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a...**

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone"**

Inui took a sip of the whiskey and watched the rain pouring down, frowning. _'It's been two years, two years without any word on how he is. I hope he's okay...' _ Inui was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell. He sighed and set down his glass and went to answer it.

**"I walk this empty street**

**On the Blvd. of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a..**

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me**

**Till then I'll walk alone!"**

"What do you..." Inui trailed off at the sight in front of him. There, outside his door, stood Kaidoh. The boy was soaked from the rain and shivering slightly. He looked so pathetic standing there that Inui took pity on him and invited him in. He paused to grab a shirt for himself, and some dry clothes for Kaidoh.

"I'm sorry to just show up here without calling but..." Kaidoh's voice faltered, and he took a deep breath. "I came home from school earlier and I found Tyler in bed...with another man...our relationship has been going downhill for a long time now and..." He trailed off again. "I just didn't know who to turn to," he whispered. Kaidoh stood up and walked over to the window and glanced out. Then he caught sight of the whiskey bottle. He looked up sharply. "When did you start drinking?"

Inui figured it was best to tell the truth and sighed. "It was about three years ago, after you told us you were moving with Tyler. I was..."

"Jealous?" Kaidoh asked in a quiet voice.

"More like heartbroken, but it's in the past now."

Kaidoh nodded slowly, then stood up. "Um, I don't mean to seem demanding or anything, but is it okay if I smoke in here?"

Inui gestured to an ashtray on the table. "Go ahead, it would be hypocritical of me to say no," he replied with a small smile.

Kaidoh nodded and fished out his lighter and lit his cigarette. He smirked lightly. "I swore I'd never do this, but look at me. I started smoking when things started going bad with Tyler, kinda a stress reliever, you know?"

Inui walked over to lean against the windowsill and take a sip of his whiskey. "So what are you gonna do now? With Tyler and all..."

"Well Tyler and I are finished. As far as I'm concerned we've been over for a long time, ever since I suspected him of cheating. And I was kinda hoping that...maybe...I could stay with you for a bit." He looked up hopefully.

Inui smiled, "You're welcome here anytime, for as long as you want. You can have my guest bedroom, since no one ever stays here."

"Thank you so much Inui, it means alot to me. I'm gonna go and get my things tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed."

Inui showed Kaidoh to his room, and sat down to smoke another cigarette before he turned in. As he sat there, sipping the last of his whiskey and smoking his cigarette, he reflected on the night's events and smiled. _'Maybe, just maybe there's still a chance for me after all...'_

A/N2: Let me know what you think. Until next time, ja!


End file.
